Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres
Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres is the child of Callie Torres, Mark Sloan, and Arizona Robbins. History Callie's Pregnancy When Arizona won a prestigious grant to help treat children in Malawi, a disgruntled Callie agreed to move there with her, as it was a three-year position. However, her lack of enthusiasm caused Arizona to end their relationship in the airport and leave without her. ("That's Me Trying") A heartbroken Callie moved in with Mark and they had a short fling. ("Something's Gotta Give") Arizona returned for Callie, apologizing and hoping for forgiveness. ("Adrift and at Peace") Callie initially rebuffed her and later revealed that she was pregnant with Mark's baby. ("Start Me Up") Arizona agreed to raise the child with her, but disliked that Mark would be a permanent part of their lives. ("Don't Deceive Me (Please Don't Go)") When Callie was twenty-three and a half weeks pregnant, she planned a getaway-weekend to thank Arizona for her support. En route, Arizona proposed to her, but before Callie could respond, they crashed into a truck. ("This is How We Do It") Birth and Infant Struggles Sofia was delivered by C-section during Callie's second surgery following the crash. Addison Forbes Montgomery, Callie's very good friend, returned from Los Angeles to deliver the baby after Lucy Fields admitted that the care Callie needed was beyond her abilities. Sofia was delivered 16 weeks early without a heartbeat, weighing just 1 pound and 1 ounce. Arizona was able to resuscitate her and she was placed in an incubator as her lungs and other internal organs hadn't fully matured. She was then taken to the NICU and was on a ventilator, as she was unable to breathe on her own. ("Song Beneath the Song") At one week old, Sofia was able to move her hand around and opened her eyes for the first time. She had a brain bleed, but it was minor. At 5 weeks old, Sofia was in heart failure and required surgery to close her PDA, which Dr. Stark performed. He allowed Arizona to be in the OR as she is not biologically related to Sofia and it was not a legal issue for the hospital. During the surgery, Sofia started to bleed out which caused a devastated Arizona to run out of the OR. However, Dr. Stark was able to find the bleeder and repair it and Sofia was stable. Twelve weeks after the accident, Callie was discharged from the hospital, but reluctant to leave unless Sofia could leave with her. Stark eased Callie's tension by saying Sofia could be discharged if she passed the infant carrier test. She passed, but Callie was scared to take her home because of the dangers of cars. Miranda Bailey calmed her down and Callie, Mark, Arizona, and Sofia left the hospital. ("It's a Long Way Back") ER Visit While playing at a friend's house, Sofia tripped and her head hit a rock, cutting her. Her friend's mom, Tori, brought her to the ER, where Penny stitched up her head. After she was discharged, she and Callie agreed that only ice cream could make her head better and they invited Penny to come along. ("When It Hurts So Bad") Custody Hearing When Callie wanted to move to New York with Penny and wanted to take Sofia with her, Arizona sued for custody. During the hearing, Sofia stayed with Amelia and Maggie at Meredith's House. When the trial concluded with Arizona being awarded full custody, they went home together at the end of the day. ("Mama Tried") Despite this ruling, Arizona agreed to new terms after Sofia kept asking her why Callie was so sad. She gave Callie plane tickets to New York for Callie and Sofia and said she wanted Sofia for the summer and every other school year, plus every other Christmas, but they could work out the details. ("Family Affair") Life in New York Arizona helped her settle in at Callie and Penny's new place, where Sofia has her own room. The place is right near the park and Sofia loved her new school. ("I Ain't No Miracle Worker") However, several months later, she sent Arizona a text saying that she wanted to move back to Seattle. ("Ain't That a Kick in the Head") Return to Seattle When she moved back to Seattle, Sofia told Arizona that she wanted her room to be green, but Arizona couldn't decide which shade, so she told Sofia she could decide herself and they'd paint it together. She also surprised Sofia with three different flavors of ice cream. ("Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story") School Refusal After her return to Seattle, Sofia refused to go to school. She said she wanted to go back to New York with her friends and the teacher who let them draw on their notebooks. Instead of making her go to school, Arizona took Sofia to work with her, where Sofia met Noah Brosniak, the son of a patient, and the two played together while Arizona examined Noah's mom. Noah was diagnosed with a brain tumor and when Arizona tucked Sofia in that night, she cried because she realized she was so lucky to have a healthy, smart girl and she was sometimes too busy to understand that. She suggested that she take the next day off and take Sofia to find an adventure. ("Caught Somewhere in Time") After this incident, Sofia continued to refuse to go to school. Arizona had to bribe her in order to get her to go to school. ("Bad Reputation") Suspension Sofia was suspended from school for stealing the field trip money from her class. Arizona took her to work and put her in the day care for the day. Then she learned from reading Sofia's diary that she stole the money to buy a plane ticket to New York and didn't want to tell Arizona because she worried about hurting her feelings. That led Arizona to make the decision that Sofia needed to move back to New York and Arizona needed to go with her. ("Bad Reputation") Alex and Jo's Wedding Sofia came to Alex and Jo's wedding with Arizona. When the wedding was delayed and then cancelled, Sofia asked Arizona if they'd miss their flight. Arizona assured her they wouldn't and were just staying to help April make sure everything got cleaned up. They then witnessed Matthew proposing to April and them getting married. ("All of Me") Relationships Familial Friendships She and Zola Grey Shepherd are friends. When Zola was gone after Derek died, Sofia asked when she'd be coming back and insisted on getting her a Christmas present. ("She's Leaving Home") She also has a friend named Kayla. ("I Am Not Waiting Anymore") Notes and Trivia *She appeared in Unaccompanied Minor, but the scene was deleted from the final cut. It is available on the DVD. *She calls Arizona, "Mommy" and Callie, "Mama."Mama Tried, 12x22 *She likes wearing dresses, but not tights.Bad Blood, 9x13 *She likes horses.The Face of Change, 9x14 *Sofia told Callie she wanted to be a princess for Halloween, and told Arizona she wanted to be an astronaut, so they compromised and she dressed as a space princess.Thriller, 10x07 *She is in a dance class.Trigger Happy, 12x20 *Her bedtime is 8:30.Mama Tried, 12x22 *Her favorite animal is a unicorn.Mama Tried, 12x22 *Her favorite sea creature is a mermaid.Mama Tried, 12x22 *She was six and in first grade at the time of the custody hearing.Mama Tried, 12x22 *Her favorite color is blue.Mama Tried, 12x22 *Her favorite toy is Astronaut Barbie.Mama Tried, 12x22 *Her favorite cereal is Whole Grain O's.Mama Tried, 12x22 *Her favorite thing to do in the morning is to pick out her outfit.Mama Tried, 12x22 *She and Zola attended the same school in Seattle.Mama Tried, 12x22 Gallery Episodic 7x18SofiaTorres.jpg|Song Beneath the Song 7x19SofiaTorres.jpg|It's a Long Way Back 720SofiaTorres.png|White Wedding 7x21SofiaTorres.jpg|I Will Survive 8x01SofiaTorres.jpg|Free Falling 8x02SofiaTorres.jpg|She's Gone 8x04SofiaTorres.jpg|What is It About Men 8x12SofiaTorres.jpg|Hope for the Hopeless 8x14SofiaTorres.jpg|All You Need is Love 8x16SofiaTorres.jpg|If Only You Were Lonely 8x18SofiaTorres.jpg|The Lion Sleeps Tonight 819SofiaTorres.png|Support System 820SofiaTorres.png|The Girl with No Name 822SofiaTorres.png|Let the Bad Times Roll 9x01BabySofia.png|Going, Going, Gone 9x02SofiaTorres.jpg|Remember the Time 9x07SofiaTorres.jpg|I Was Made for Lovin' You 9x16SofiaTorres.jpg|This is Why We Fight 10x02SofiaTorres.jpg|I Want You With Me 10x03SofiaTorres.png|Everybody's Crying Mercy (right, with Derek and Zola) 10x05SofiaRobbinSloanTorres.png|I Bet It Stung 10x07SofiaRobbinSloanTorres.png|Thriller 10x09SofiaRobbinSloanTorres.png|Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word 11x13SofiaRobbinSloanTorres.png|Staring at the End 11x22SofiaRobbinSloanTorres.jpg|She's Leaving Home 12x16SofiaRobbinSloanTorres.png|When It Hurts So Bad 12x19SofiaRobbinSloanTorres.png|It's Alright, Ma (I'm Only Bleeding) 12x22SofiaRobbinSloanTorres.png|Mama Tried 12x24SofiaRobbinSloanTorres.png|Family Affair 14x07SofiaRobbinSloanTorres.png|Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story 14x16SofiaRobbinSloanTorres.png|Caught Somewhere in Time 14x22SofiaRobbinSloanTorres.png|Fight For Your Mind 14x24SofiaRobbinSloanTorres.png|All of Me Episode Stills 7x21-21.jpg 8x04-4.png 12x16-2.jpg 12x22-20.jpg 12x22-21.jpg 12x22-22.jpg 12x22-23.jpg 14x24-18.jpg 14x24-19.jpg 14x24-20.jpg 14x24-26.jpg 14x24-27.jpg 14x24-28.jpg 14x24-36.jpg 14x24-40.jpg 14x24-41.jpg Appearances de:Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres fr:Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S7 Characters Category:GA S8 Characters Category:GA S9 Characters Category:GA S10 Characters Category:GA S11 Characters Category:GA S12 Characters Category:GA S14 Characters Category:Patients Category:Patients (Peds) Category:Patients (Neonatal) Category:Patients (Trauma) Category:Patients (ER)